Forced Love
by JuliaAbadeerSkellington
Summary: First lemon Some of the Naruto characters were reborn into the toontown world Sasuke didn't like the toon style of life and became the first dark toon Julia still loves him and is surprised by his feelings for he. Sucky summary better desription inside self insert oc (No marysue). SasukeXJulia(SasukexOC). Rated M for violence, swearing and lemons, lots of lemons.


**A/N: I know what you all must be thinking. "WHAT THE FUCK! WHO THE HELL MAKES A NARUTO AND TOONTOWN CROSSOVER ?!" Well, I just did! I got part of this story idea from this M rated ToonTown fanfic I read(I know it sounds weird but I was bored.) and it gave me the idea to do a story where the Naruto characters died and were re-born in ToonTown with all of their memories intact. There is no Sakura in this story. Instead there is me to replace her. Also in this story my OC was an orphan in the ninja world. Hinata will not stutter in this because I do not have the patients to type like that. Also this story is my first attempt at writing a lemon, so please be nice to me about it. I will accept flames as long as they are nice/mild flames. Overly mean flames will be deleted. In this story the Naruto characters will be more human than animal like but still have animal qualities. The normal animals of ToonTown that you can be are mouse, dog, cat, duck, bear, bunny, pig, monkey, or horse(please tell me if I forgot any). I am adding wolf, fox, bird(any other type of bird besides duck), raccoon, skunk, and squirrel to this list. Here is the list of who will be what animal.**

**Sasuke: wolf**

**Julia(me): wolf**

**Naruto: fox(that one should have been obvious)**

**Hinata: bunny(I always see her as a bunny because she is so shy, which makes even more cute and adorable!)**

**Neji(Neji and Hinata are still cousins in this): (need help coming up with this one)**

**Tenten: squirrel(do not ask why)**

**Sai: mouse(don't ask why)**

**Ino: cat or pig (help me please)**

**Shikamaru: bear(don't ask why)**

**Temari: cat(don't ask why)**

**Kakashi: dog**

**Kiba: dog(obvious)**

**Gaara: raccoon**

**Tsunade: cat(don't ask why)**

**Shizune: bird(don't ask why)**

**Shino: skunk(don't ask why)**

**Kankuro: cat(because his hood thing makes me think of a cat)**

**Choji: bear(don't ask why)**

**Lee: monkey(don't ask why)**

**Gai: monkey(don't ask why)**

**Konan(she will be my OC's adopted/surrogate mother in Toon world): bear (because I see her being protective of my OC like a mama bear)**

**Nagato(he will be my OC"s adopted/surrogate father in Toon world): dog (just the only one that I can see him as)**

**Deidara: (need help figuring this one out)**

**Sasori: (need help figuring this one out)**

**If you want to know what my OC looks like then check out my profile, then add wolf ears and tail that are the same color as her hair and slightly longer and sharper canine teeth and slightly claw like nails. So basically imagine all the characters listed above as half animal half human demons. Also in this story a Dark Toon is a toon that has defected from the rest of ToonTown and evil. Even Cogs are scared of and respect Dark Toons, especially the first toon that became a Dark Toon. On with the story.**

_this is thought_

"**this is growl/hiss talking**"

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or ToonTown, they belong to there respective owners. Also part of this idea came from another story that I read, even though I don't remember the name of it I still want to give that story and author credit for it.**

* * *

(Julia's POV)

It is around 11:48 pm as I walk through the streets of Brrrgh. No other toon is out this late, unless they are in a group and are on their way to a playground for something important.

Me?

I'm heading home.

I was out trying to improve my throw gags but unfortunately there are no cogs out at this hour.

On my walk back home I start to think about how much my life has changed after I was reborn into this world._ It feels strange dying as a ninja and being reborn as a wolf. You can tell which toons came from the ninja world because they look more human than animal. All the toons that were once ninjas are now called special toons because of how we look and our "special power", and by special powers I mean our ninja skills that we brought with us to this world. We also kept our ninja gear/ weapons to. I am happy about a few of the things that have happened since we came here. Naruto and Hinata are now a couple, same for Ino and Sai, Shikamaru and Temari, and Neji and Tenten. Also I got parents. I still can't believe Nagato(which is his real name. He doesn't go by Pein anymore) and Konan adopted me. Konan saw that I was outcast from the rest of the toons since of what happened to the only other wolf when he came to this world. I am grateful for them taking care of me._

A small breeze goes by and makes by blood red jean skirt sway a little in the wind, so glad it goes a little past my knees and that I am wearing my black and dark purple striped socks that go up to my thighs. The whole out fit is completed with a pair of black flats, a camisole that is the same color as my skirt, and a lavender button up sweater that has sapphire designs on it. Since it is late I am wearing my glasses instead of my contacts.

As I walk I feel a chill go down my spine. I look around and see nothing. _Why does it feel like I'm being watched?_ I start to walk again, until I see a level 23 Head Hunter walk out of the alley in front of me. _SHIT! I only have level 7 gags. Wait, I thought cogs couldn't be on the sidewalks. WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON?! _

A look flashes across the cog's face that made me feel sick to my stomach. I back away from him until I back into something. More like someone. The person wrapped his(don't ask how I knew the gender of the person. I'm a wolf, I know these things) arms around my waist.

I notice fear on the cog's face. The man who's arms were around me growled at the cog. "**LEAVE NOW! And if you or any other cog touches her I WILL KILL YOU!**" I did not notice the cog leave, I was in shock. _That voice. I'd know that voice anywhere, but it can't be him. It can't be... _A silent whisper that is his name escapes my lips._  
_

(Sasuke's POV)

"Sasuke" I could hear the fear in her voice. "You should be more careful during this time of night. You're very lucky I was here." I tighten my arms around her. She starts to squirm, trying to get away from me.

I lean down and whisper into her ear 'Is that any way to treat the person that just saved you? I believe I deserve a proper thank you from you my dear." and I kiss the tip of her ear._She certainly is brave to be out this late. Brave or stupid. Or both. _

"p-p-please l-let g-g-go of m-me." Her fear filled quiet voice snapped me out of my thoughts. She never gets scared, or at least it is really hard to scare her.

_She shouldn't be scared. Not yet at least. _A smirk appears on my face at the thoughts of her. In my home. In my room. In my bed. _She will be squirming for a whole other reason than right now. _She squirms more and tries to get away from me.

She is so damn persistent. My wolf instincts take over as I decide to let her go, only so I can chase after her. _I am a hunter after all. And she will be my prey._

I loosen my arms enough so she can get away, and I watch for a few minutes as she runs.

_You can't out run me princess. I will catch you. And when I do, you will be mine._

(Julia's POV)

I run as fast as my legs can carry me.

Not caring where I'm going.

As long as I am away from him.

_What the hell does he want with me? _I hear his footsteps behind me. Out of fear, I run faster. There aren't many things that can scare me. Sasuke is one of those things. _His voice was frightening, threatening, and, dare I say, alluring. DAMN IT YOU FUCKING BASTARD! WHY IS HE DOING THIS TO ME?! WHY ME?!_

I stop for a moment so I can catch my breath.

I look around only to find him nowhere in sight, but I can still hear his foot steps.

Panicking, I run into an alley, hoping to lose him.

But I run into something. It wrapped it's arms around my waist and chuckled.

_Dear God NO!_

I look up(when I ran into him he was facing me so my face ended up against his chest) and quickly look back down when I see dangerous, yet beautiful, ruby eyes that are turning back into mesmerizing onyx. _Those gorgeous eye. _I mentally slap myself. _Get a hold of yourself Julia! You can't let him win! You can't let your feelings get in the way! You can't forget everything he has done. You can't let your love for him make you blind and get yourself hurt!_

I dare not look up again. Even if he threatens to kill me, I won't look back up at his face.

A startled cry escapes past my lips when I feel his, insanely soft and smooth, lips on my forehead.

Shocked by the kiss, I barely notice him lifting my into his arms(and of course he had to pick me up bridal style) before he jumped on to the roof of the building we were next to. The jolt from his jump caused me to wrap my arms around his neck. This makes his damn smirk grow

Before I can get a chance to struggle, he jumps off the building and lands in an area that sorta like a shortcut to the residential areas and starts to run, but in the opposite direction of the homes. I'm tempted to ask where he is taking me, but I don't for 2 reasons. One is because I'm pretty sure I know where he's taking me, and two is because he is running so fast that if I open my eyes I might get motion sickness.

In about 20 minutes he stopped. I looked up slightly only to be met with the sight of a breath taking mini mansion. If you saw you would have thought royalty lived there.

While I was staring at the place that I assume Sasuke calls home, he opened the door and walked inside. If you think the outside was amazing, well the inside is about 10 times more beautiful. I could spend hours describing everything I saw as he brought me further and further into his home.

After going up a flight of stairs and down a long hallway we reach a door. _Please don't let this be what I think it is. _He opens the door to reveal a stunning, extremely large, bedroom that has a double California king fourposter bed(**A/N: don't know if those actually exist, but for the sake of this story they do.**) in one corner of it, a huge flat screen TV on the wall across from the bed, and various other things.

He walks over to the bed and gently places me on it. I try hard not to let any sign of how comfortable the bed feel slip across my eyes or face. I try to get off, but he puts a hand on my shoulder and pushes me back down right before he gets on the bed and is hovering over me.

I feel his hot breath fanning against my ear as he whispers "You are never going to leave. You are mine and only mine. You always have been and always will be."

* * *

**A/N2: It is currently about 1:30 now and I am finally done! How was it? Good? Bad? Please let me know? Also the people who's animal I could not decide, could you help me with them? Please?(insert sad/cute puppy dog face). The next chapter will contain lemons. You have been warned in advance. Please review, good night, and have a happy thanksgiving!**


End file.
